


just the touch of your hand

by louveharry



Series: be loving you 'til we're 70 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Beta Niall, Fingerfucking, Forbidden Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Knotting, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Scent Marking, Sharing a Room, Sibling Incest, Younger Louis, harry just thinks otherwise, just by a year, nothing really serious with zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:44:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louveharry/pseuds/louveharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry couldn't help but watch his younger brother snuggle up with his best mate Zayn. He felt his eyes narrow into slits and blood begin to boil just at the thought of Zayn and Louis ever mating, which had him wanting to lash out at Zayn for ever being around his brother in the first place. </p><p>Before he knew it, he was yanking Louis out of Zayn's arms, his own arms wrapping tightly around Louis' waist, with a low growl ripping from his throat; canines baring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just the touch of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> well, this is my first fic i've writen and i'm pretty excited to see how it goes! since its my first would you mind leaving some comments below and let me know what you think? i'd really appreciate it!

Harry was excited to meet his adopted brother. He could finally have someone to play with other than his older sister Gemma, who was now taking an interest in meeting good looking betas and partying almost every single night. It wasn't like Harry could go to the parties anyways, knowing she would down right refuse, since he's only 11. It didn't matter to Harry that much anymore, since his mum and step father decided to adopt a boy a year younger than Harry. 

Harry talked his mum into buying a bunk bed for him and his new brother, so they could share a room, instead of his younger brother being alone in a different room and to always have each others company. 

Even though Harry never met his adopted brother yet, he has a strange yet strong feeling that he need to protect him and always make sure he felt loved. He probably felt that way because Harry knew his brother was a year younger than him.

While his mum went to go pick him up from the adoption center, he had to stay at home with Robin and wait. Of course Harry pouted, wanting to go instead of waiting more than he already had to. 

He just watched and waited for his mum to drive up in the drive way, in their living room window. His eyes were snapping towards every passing vehicle that drove by. 

"Harry?" He jumped, startled by the voice, he turned around, his eyes landing on Robin.

"Yeah?" He questioned, turning his full attention towards Robin, who was giving him a small smile.

"Why don't you sit down, yeah? Its going to be awhile for them to arrive." Nodding his head towards the couch.

Harry sighed, heading towards the couch and plopping himself on the front side of his stomach, burying his face in his arms. He felt exhausted from making sure everything was perfect in their room. Making sure his brothers bunk was made correctly, emptying some of his dresser drawers, and making more space in the closet for the both of them to share.

It wasn't long before he dozed off, still wondering when the two of them would arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this was really short..i typed it on my phone and theres probably tons of mistakes and i apologise for that! as soon as i get up tomorrow i'll be sure to scan over it and fix it! other than that i hoped you enjoyed it so far!


End file.
